Kenkama
|creator = Ailuromancy|image = }}Kenkama is a somewhat large Neopteron introduced in Monster Hunter Farblaze. It is notably based off of real-world samurai. Physiology Kenkama resembles a praying mantis in physical features, complete with specialized forelegs that function as grabbing appendages to seize their prey. While they are delicate, they are by no means an easy monster to hunt, due to their surprisingly thick exoskeleton, their keen senses, and their alarming speed and agility in a fight. The creature's blades and feet are a golden yellow color, the center areas of its limbs as well as its wing chitin is a deep royal purple, and its head, abdomen, and thorax are a brick red color. Also, its antennae are the same royal purple with gold striping on each segment. Kenkama has two large compound eyes as well as three "normal" eyes on its "forehead." Behavior The Kenkama is actually a bit elusive due to its stealthy nature. Usually hidden in the treetops, these insects are seldom seen by not only hunters and researchers, but even other monsters. The few Kenkama that have been sighted and observed have been reported to show extreme intelligence compared to other Neopterons, apparently being able to distinguish color, tell time based on light-sensing organs located near their brains, and the ability to remember patterns, locations, and the even the facial features of hunters or monsters of other species. Kenkama also seem to have a hatred of Nerscylla, avoiding their nests or attacking them without warning when they wander too close. Cutscenes Hunt Intro Kenkama in the Mists: Area 5 of Misty Peaks: The Sakura Sword The hunter enters Area 5 of the Misty Peaks, a seemingly timid place at the time. A herd of Kelbi are calmly grazing upon the grasses and reeds that litter the ground. One Kelbi starts to walk to the treeline, sniffing the ferns before bleating in fear, running off. However, a large, mantis-like creature emerges, and in the blink of an eye, it quickly lunges towards its prey. Both animals stand still for a moment, before the Kelbi simply falls over, dead. The Kenkama turns its head towards the hunter and spreads its wings and claws as a warning to back off. Ecology The Guild is currently researching this monster! Please be patient! (WIP) Attacks The Guild is currently researching this monster! Please be patient! (WIP) Combat Guide The Guild is currently researching this monster! Please be patient! (WIP) Equipment (WIP) Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Notes * Kenkama can be stunned briefly with Sonic Bombs. This duration is doubled if a Sonic Bomb is used during its Sword Dance. * Kenkama can walk on walls and ceilings. Trivia * Kenkama has a history of waiting for updated icons and renders, since Ailuromancy often forgets to do so. Oops! * While closely related, Kenkama was discovered by the Wycademy over a century before the discovery of the Ahtal-Ka. * It is heavily inspired by the orchid mantis, as well as assassin bugs, cicadas, and butterflies. It also takes inspiration from the samurai of medieval Japan. Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ailuromancy Category:Monster Hunter: Farblaze Category:Articles under construction